


Sleepless Night

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: A sleepless night leads to fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unedited latenight stuff, Insomnia (is that a warning?), otherwise nothing
> 
> AN: I don’t know. I don’t know where this is coming from, I don’t know what it’s trying so say, it just happened. I should probably name this stuff ‘Brain-farts’ instead of Drabbles. Hmm…

It was around 4am and you were standing in the Bunker’s kitchen, looking for something to eat. The open door of the fridge was the only light source. 

It was yet another night your brained kept you awake. You weren’t even tired anymore, you were downright exhaust, but as soon as you laid down, your thought went crazy. You tried it all: Yoga, meditation, some tea Sam bought for you but nothing helped. Well, there was something, or rather someone. Dean. 

Sometimes when you two stayed up late, watching a movie, and falling asleep, cuddled up against him or you had to share a motel bed, you would sleep like a baby, no trace of insomnia whatsoever. 

You sighed in frustration and closed the fridge door with more force than necessary and winced. Why was everything a thousand times louder at night? 

“Can’t sleep?”

You jumped and whirred around, coming face to face with the reason of your frustration and the solution of your sleepless nights. “Jeez, Dean. Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry,” he said, with a sheepish smile on his face. He stepped closer to you and took your hand. Without saying anything more, he lead you out of the kitchen. 

For a moment you wondered if you should say something or asked him what he’d planned to do. Dean seemed to sense your nervousness and squeezed your hand slightly, making you dismiss your thoughts. 

You ended up in front of Dean’s door. He let go of your hand and instead wrapped it around your shoulder. You looked up at him still unsure what this is about. He opened the door before looking down at you. His loving gaze send a shiver through your whole body. 

“Come on,” he almost whispered and kissed your forehead ever so softly. You closed your eyes at his touch and nodded. 

Soon you were snuggled up in Dean’s bed. You kept your distance because, yeah, you might have cuddled every now and then on the sofa, and you might have accidentally cuddled him in his sleep when you shared a motel bed but in _his bed_? There was nothing you would like to do more, but you were afraid it would scare him away and ruin your friendship. 

Dean on the hand seemed to have other plans. As soon as you ready to close your eyes, his arms wrapped around you, and he pulled you against his chest. 

You felt the blush creeping in your face and hoped Dean couldn’t see it in the dark.

“No reason to be shy now,” he chucked. 

“D-Dean,” it sounded almost like a question. 

He pulled his hand away from your back and laid it on your cheek. His thumb stroking your face softly. His head nuzzled the top of your head. 

“I need you, Y/N,” he whispered so softly you barely head him. “I sleep better with you next to me. I _am_ better with you next to me.”

Every bit of tension left your body. You snuggled even closer to Dean, your head and his chest, one hand on his belly. “Same here.” 

_That didn’t happened, did it?_ was the first thought when you woke up the next morning. It was simply too good to be true and definitely something you would dream up. Dean, wouldn’t-

“Y/N…” 

You turned around. Dean was lying on his stomach, nuzzling his pillow as he mumbled your name. “Same here, Dean. Same here,” you muttered with a smile.


End file.
